Life's Little Beginnings
by RCAOHL
Summary: Here's a companion piece to Life's Little Changes, that shows you what happend during Heather and Jamie's time in OVW. Written by Meagan


"Are you ready chica" Jamie asked the younger woman while adjusting the strap of her gym bag.   
  
"I've been ready for this since I was five" she answered impatiently, waiting for her friend to get her stuff out of the car.   
  
The two girls, who had been friends since they were teens, walked nervously up to the door in front of them and read the sign on the wall beside it. "Ohio Valley Wrestling" Heather said in awe, "we've finally mad it!" With that they stepped into the cold building, taking the first step to what each knew would be the start of a new life. A life that both of them had wanted for so long.   
  
**

* * *

**  
**THREE MONTHS LATER**   
  
"Come on Heather, stick it" Jamie coached, helping her friend, who was practicing her moves in the ring with a fellow student. Three months into their training at OVW, the training ground for World Wrestling Entertainment, the two friends had excelled in the sport, and were dominating their fellow female students. It hadn't happened yet, but it had been rumored that the duo was close to being offered developmental contracts with the WWE and both were now working their asses off to achieve that dream.   
  
"Yes, That's exactly it" their friend Travis exclaimed clapping as he walked up behind Jamie and put his arm around her shoulder. "Just don't hurt Kev too much, we have to go out with Synn to defend the tag titles tonight. It wouldn't do to screw up our big match with Jim Ross here scouting us" he stated laughing at the face his partner made from the ring floor as Heather delivered a flawless huricanrana to him. "That was perfect" he smiled, and helped her out of the ring, following the other two students to some chairs near by.   
  
"I still can't believe that you two are going" Heather stated opening a bottle of water and taking a drink. "We're gonna miss you both so much."   
  
"Yeah really, we just got here and you're already leaving us" Jamie added leaning her head on Kevin's shoulder. In the three months that they had been at OVW, the girls had made plenty of friends, but none as much as Kevin and Travis, better know to the wrestling world as Seven and Bane, the Disciples of Synn.   
  
The guys had already been in OVW for a few years already when Jamie and Heather started, and had been a constant source of support for them in and out of the ring. Then, two months into their training it was announced that the men were both being signed to developmental contracts with the WWE. While the girls were ecstatic for the guys, they were also upset that they were leaving.   
  
"Don't worry, by the time we get called up to start Edge will probably be back and you can come drool all over him when you visit" Kevin teased knowing the crush that Jamie had on him.   
  
"Shut the hell up Kev, that is so not funny" Jamie yelled punching him in the arm, a slow blush creeping into her cheeks. She started to say something else, but was cut of by Heather spitting out a mouthful of water on her. "Damn it chica! What the hell is wrong with you" she continued to yell grabbing a towel Heather had been using and wiping herself off. "Well," she demanded glaring at a stunned Heather who could do nothing but point.   
  
The other three friends turned to look in the direction in which Heather had been pointing and Jamie had to brace herself, holding onto Travis' shoulder not to fall over. "What the hell is he doing here" she asked to no one in particular, the blush returning slowly to her face as the man walked over to her small group smiling.   
  
"How's it going Kev" he asked shaking the younger man's hand as he looked around at the other three people.   
  
"Great here man. I see the doctors finally cleared you to get back into the ring" he replied, carrying on the conversation as if they were the only people there as his friends stared in shock. Regaining her composure, Jaime grew frustrated and stomped on his foot, clearing her throat subtly, garnering a giggle from Heather for her actions. "Ouch" he glared at Jamie before turning back to his friend and making introductions. "Adam, this is Heather, Travis, and the rude one over there is Jamie" he stated pointing to his friends in turn, getting the finger from Jamie for the remark. "Guys, this is Adam Copeland, but I guess y'all already know that" he chuckled as Adam shook the friend' hands.   
  
"It's nice to meet you" he smiled at Jamie who continued to glare at Kevin for some reason.   
  
"So, what are you doing here" she finally asked breaking the silence.   
  
"Well, before I can return to work, I have to train here at OVW for a while to get back into ring shape, and make sure that my neck is back to normal" he explained.   
  
"Oh I see, so you're gonna be here for a while then" she asked hopefully.   
  
"Yeah, at least three months he replied smiling at the girl. he just met the group, other than Kevin of course, but he knew they would get along well. "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I need to go check in and get settled, so I will see you all later. Maybe we can hook up after the show tonight or something" he added before heading off to the GM's office.   
  
"You mean you've known Edge this whole time, and you didn't tell me about it Kevin Fertig" Jamie began to yell again as soon as the man was out of earshot.   
  
"No, I just met him last week, he was here in a meeting, and we talked for a while. He told me he'd be here training for a while and I wanted it to be a surprise" the man exclaimed warding off the blows raining down on him from Jamie's small fists.   
  
"Don't you ever fuckin do that to me again" she screamed trying to squirm out of Travis' arms as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from their friend.   
  
"Travis Tomko, let me go now! I'll fuckin kill him" she continued to squirm, her temper getting the better of her as the men started laughing. Smirking, she then kicked Travis in the knee causing him to drop her immediately. With that she patted the man on his bald head and walked off, Heather following her shaking her head and laughing hysterically.   
  
----------------------   
  
**LATER THAT NIGHT**   
  
"So how did you enjoy the show" Heather asked Adam as the young adults gathered around their table at a near by club.   
  
"It was excellent. You four are going to be huge in the WWE I can tell for sure" he replied. "Gonna give me a run for my money when I'm back for sure" he added winking at the girls.   
  
"Yeah, I sure will" Jamie replied causing the other four all to laugh. "No, but for real, Travis and Kevin have already been signed to developmental deals and will be heading up in a few months" she stated proudly.   
  
"Awesome! I didn't know you were headed up already" he grinned at the men. "Do you already have your ring names?"   
  
"Yeah" Travis answered not to happily. "My name will be Tyson Tomko, apparently Travis wasn't edgy enough" he stated bitterly, Jamie rubbing his back soothingly smiling at the man. She had heard the complaint too often already and was used to it.   
  
"And Kevin's name well be Mordecai" Jamie finished laughing at Travis, who was now mumbling quietly to himself about the new name.   
  
"Mordecai? That's heavy, what are you gonna be" he asked the younger man, already knowing how the creative teams in the WWE worked. They had gone and made him and Jay vampires, who knew what they would come up with next for this young man.   
  
"Well, apparently I'm gonna be some king of religious zealot enforcing the laws of God" he began to explain excitedly as Heather rolled her eyes. She knew as well as everyone else that Kevin loved the role he was being given, as he was a natural actor. He wasn't sure about bleaching his red hair like the writers wanted for the role, but other than that he couldn't wait.   
  
"Hehe, that's some character. You up to the task" Adam asked getting groans from the two girls.   
  
"As much as we'd love to hear this for the umpteenth time" Heather stated grabbing the older girls arm, "Jamie and I need to head to the ladies room" she finished pulling her friend with her before the guys could respond.   
  
"Sorry, I love Kevin just as much as anyone, but I couldn't hear his spiel all over again" she giggled as her phone began to chirp. Pulling it from her pocket she smiled as she read the caller id. "It's Amanda and Rae" she informed Jamie of their other two friends calling before answering it. "Hey girl, how's it goin" she talked into the small phone. "You will never guess who we met today......" 


End file.
